


In The Loomy Gloom

by foldedchip



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Episode: s04e25 I Remember You, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, He gets turned back into Simon in the show so it’s not that sad, Madness, Magic-Users, Memory Loss, Memory Magic, Penguins, Snow and Ice, So much angst, and sadness” thing?, angstiest AT episode of all time!, i guess, remember the whole “magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldedchip/pseuds/foldedchip
Summary: I like the Ice King but there’s no denying that his memory loss is a great source of angst, and angst is GREAT for character studies.
Relationships: Ice King | Simon Petrikov & Marceline
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	In The Loomy Gloom

Sometimes the Ice King recalled bits and pieces of things he couldn’t describe.

Sometimes, when he saw shiny black or cold white, sometimes when he saw a little child jumping around, he got these strange feelings. There was something about campfires and cans of soup and those old television sitcoms that he was missing, and there was something about a word that started with- was it an “M”?- that was just out of his reach.

All the while, chubby little black and white things waddled and slipped and slid all around him. They were worse than being alone, because they were incessant little reminders of the important thing that was just out of his reach, and the memory of that- that special thing- deteriorated every day he was trapped in this ice kingdom. If he squinted, each little quacking ball of icy fluff just barely resembled it, but none of them gave him that “aha!” that he’d been searching for. Something he knew with certainly was the name “Gunther”, but he once questioned if it even had anything to do with those other things that made him feel so strange.

Every day, he scoured the remains of his hollowed mind for any scrap of a clue, pacing the icy hallways of his castle. It was all so much snow and ice. It was all packed layers, squeezed tighter and tighter by the centuries of scarce snowfall, and they locked him inside with miles of chipped passageways and snowdrifts. His domain reached farther than he could travel, and grew larger and further from greenery by the day. It all looked the same: each jagged ice tendril reaching the clouds, each hallway worn by hundreds of years’ worth of pacing, and each “different” little snowflake he could no longer make out the details of.

So he just kept squinting at the feathery little black and white creatures, and scooping them up with that strangely familiar “Gunter” word like jimmying a puzzle piece into a place it didn’t fit. And at this point? That was just good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> “Just… Watch over me until I can find my way out of this labyrinth in my brain and regain my sanity…! And then maybe, Betty, my princess… Maybe you will love me again. Please love me again, Betty! *Wailing*… oKaY bYe :^)”


End file.
